One World Apart
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: AceShun Summary: Shun knows they are never meant to be, yet he's willing to sacrifice himself for this one chance. And who knows, maybe this is just the beginning of the end..?


**Summary**: Shun knows they are never meant to be, yet he's willing to sacrifice himself for this one chance. And who knows, maybe this is just the beginning of the end..?

**Pairing:** Ace/Shun

**Warnings:** maybe OOC, slightly sappy, sex, slight AU, somewhat PWP-like...

**Author's Notes:** just like the Sonic X fic, I have written this story ages ago (August 25th, 2010, as my lj says), but after I decided it was a ridiculous idea to have two separate accounts (one for Naruto fics and the other one for random series), I deleted it from ffnet. Now, I'm re-uploading it on this account for the heck of it...

This small oneshot shouldn't be viewed chronologically correct with the real series.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan: New Vestroia.

_**One World Apart**_

Shun watched him closely during battle. The way his fingers grasped cards and various bakugan, the way he moved with grace, his manner... He couldn't help admiring it all. Despite his rush decisions, there was something about this Vestal that gave Shun confidence. Ace was very much like Dan indeed...

The first time they laid eyes on each other, they were instant enemies. Hatred that both of them felt was enough to make the mighty Spectra kneel. Despite that, they both knew it was a mask, a mask to cover their true feelings, their inner hearts.

The black and purple mask prevented him from looking into those dim eyes... Eyes full of desperation, turmoil and urge to win. All Shun could do was try to persuade Ace to think of a plan for them to win, to fight as a two-man team. Of course, he knew it was futile. The mask wouldn't be taken off until the end, no matter how hard he tried. Something inside him kept screaming, needing, _longing_…wishing for something that was forbidden, not his to take since the very beginning.

Shun laughed at that mentally. He has never felt so weak about anyone else his entire existence. He needed to concentrate on the battle beforehand, but he just couldn't let go of whatever he couldn't even grasp. He felt like disappearing right then. At that one moment, Shun couldn't look at Ace anymore...

In the end, there would be a bed, it always was. Should Shun consider himself lucky..? No...and yes. In the back of his head, he knew this wouldn't last, this was not meant to be, it was simply surreal, but he pushed his hesitations aside. He knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't stop. Ace wasn't protesting either...

With his hood taken off, Shun wrapped his slim legs around the young Vestal, leaning closer to his face, licking those soft-looking, yet hard, lips. His gloved hands lashed themselves around Ace's neck, fingers running through that silky mass of hair.

Ace held Shun's back, shutting the door with his foot, carrying the gorgeous human in his arms to one of the many beds in the trailer-house, laying Shun gently, like a prince. No one was there to disturb their lovemaking at that moment. Both knew this was their only chance.

Their kiss was hungry and lust filled. Shun couldn't make out what Ace tasted like. It was nothing like he has ever tried before, exotic and inhuman...bitter and sorrowful.

Ace was greedy to take their clothes off faster, not thinking about any of the consequences that would surely come later. He was living in that moment, that second...every second filled with Shun's presence. Even if he was not the brightest person around, he knew what awaited them in the future. He knew all too well what would happen in the end. Time wasn't theirs to control...

Shun couldn't go with this completely willingly though and ignoring what his whole being wanted, he pulled away from that hot mouth. A strain of saliva connected them both for a moment before vanishing.

"Mira..." was the only word, no, name, the quiet boy whispered. That same name always sent shivers of loathing down his spine, but he knew how much it meant to his partner. It felt like a knife pierced his heart when Ace hesitated, when he felt those cold wandering hands leave his body. Ace didn't dare move his body though, since Shun's legs and arms were still wrapped around him tightly, as if afraid to let go, afraid he would vanish.

There was a long pause between them. Ace stared into Shun's eyes, trying his best to find any sign of distaste or at least disappointment. There wasn't anything of the sort, only pure lust...and even love. Ace knew these eyes were rare to see on the brawler before him. After all, loners trusted no one, never admit defeat or show weakness. Behind closed doors though, that mask of defense always crumbles, leaving a shell of desperate emotions and fear.

Ace has never seen anything like this before on anyone. Shun kept everything he felt hidden inside him for so long. He always seemed invincible and strong...and yet, with Ace here...

Shun's hands left his neck, but his legs didn't budge. Slowly and carefully, he took off Ace's mask, the mask that prevented him from looking inside his soul. The human brawler didn't expect to see tears threatening to fall though. The sight was unbearable, it was breaking him. Leaning closer, he left kisses all over the stunning face, licking the wet trails.

When Shun got to the earlobe, he nibbled at it, whispering once more, "I'm yours, Ace," the usually quiet teen was the one talking that evening, in contrast to the usually loud Vestal. Even though Shun knew he would never have his feelings answered, he was still willing to take this change of happiness, no matter how little time it would last.

Lust was what drove Ace. The body that bent and begged for him at his every touch was blissful. It was his to take. It was created for him alone to touch. Shun belonged to him. He was his.

There were no preparations when Ace entered the tight body. He expected for there to be at least a painful hiss from the human, but there wasn't. Shun didn't complain at the roughness. On the contrary, he accepted pain with open arms, hugging it, the body of the source, closer, feeling him deeper, wanting more. Hands were all over, trying to get more skin to touch, asking to be one.

They were close to coming and Shun tried his best to prolong it. He scratched Ace's back and pulled him in, trying to get him even closer than he already was. He wanted to melt right there and then, so the young Vestal would devour him fully. As he was about to come, Shun was about to grab his own member, but Ace's hand beat him to it, squeezing the organ. Shun let out a gasp, shuddering in ecstasy, feeling Ace fill him whole soon after.

Heavy panting was what filled the huge room. Ace dropped on Shun's body, careful not to crush his whole weight on him. Shun's arms were still around the teal-haired-male, legs spread tiredly. The sixteen-year-old Vestal pulled out of Shun, slightly more forcefully than he intended, causing the ninja to grunt. They stayed like that for a while, Shun running his tongue over Ace's cheek, before finding his mouth as they shared one last kiss, the kiss having a bigger meaning than anything else.

They would have to go separate ways. Neither fit in the other's world. Shun shut his eyes tightly at that realization, holding unto Ace with everything he had, as if his life depended on him...and it did.

But Ace pulled away, prying one of Shun's hands off and giving it a light squeeze.

The innocent smile he gave Shun, the look in his drowning gaze, will forever be imprinted in the human's soul…and that promise given to him by the holy voice he will never forget, "I will come back to you..."

**...**_**The End...**_


End file.
